


Together

by SamuelJames



Category: Handsome Devil (2016)
Genre: Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Some domesticity for the guys on St. Stephen's Day





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Together_   
>  _**Pairing:** Conor Masters/Ned Roche_   
>  _**Rating:** PG-13_   
>  _**Summary:** Some domesticity for the guys on St. Stephen's Day._   
>  _**Notes:** Major character death is a stretch but I'd rather have it there than not, especially for anyone missing people at significant parts of the year. This is part of my one word collection where the single word prompt will be the fic title. Prompts are taken from [this list](http://artjournalist.com/one-word-art-journal-prompts/) and will be of varying lengths. Since I've rarely met a fandom I didn't want to stray into, there will be tons of different ones and various pairings._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Conor is cocooned in the duvet when there's a soft knock at the door.

"Mmmm."

The door squeaks a little as it's pushed open and he rolls over onto his side to look at Ned, taking his eye mask off.

"Any better?"

"Yeah, thanks. You didn't have to sleep in the spare room."

Ned crosses the room and sits on the edge of their bed. "I did, wanted to make sure you got some rest because all that works is lying in a dark room and I'd have disturbed you with every little noise. I didn't hear you get up during the night. Dinner stayed down?"

Conor nods, "yeah thankfully. No vomiting this time. I feel much better thanks to the magic combo of Excedrin and my eye mask. Sorry I had to bail on the rest of our Christmas."

"I'm just glad you're feeling better. Do you want tea and toast?"

"That'd be nice."

Ned leans over and kisses Conor's cheek before leaving the room. Conor sits up and switches on his phone. It had taken a while to fall asleep while he'd waited for the painkillers to kick in but he doesn't feel as tired as he normally would. He has a couple of WhatsApp notifications, he definitely couldn't have replied to them last night when it felt like someone was clawing at the back of his eyes and had put his head in a vice to keep him still while they did so. Some are people from school who message him on his birthday and Christmas, there are a few memes in his work WhatsApp group and two pictures from Victor on a beach in Australia. In the first he's proudly smiling beside some attempted Christmas tree made out of sand and the other is a selfie with his arm around his boyfriend Jack, having waited until he was on the other side of the world to come out as bi. Conor sends a few replies and then confirms to his mum that he and Ned will be at her's by three for dinner tomorrow. Christmas had just been him and Ned, the first in their own place that costs them a fortune every month but is perfect. Ned had been thrilled to get a real tree and donate the artificial one they'd used when they were renting. They'd had to consign some ragged tinsel to the bin but most of their decorations had survived the move just fine.

Conor sits up when he hears Ned on the stairs and moves a little to give Ned space to put the tray down.

"I kind of thought last night might be romantic with just the Christmas tree lights and watching a film or something. I know this year has been tough with moving and everything but I love having our own place even if it means giving each other small presents."

"Me too, remember our first Christmas in that place in Rathmines?"

"With the draughty windows that occasionally rattled on windy days."

"Yep. Dad was away and you went to your parents for dinner. I missed you that day. It was just me and my little ready meal and then when you came home we watched some Christmas special, might have been Bublé I think. I know your mum will be missing your dad this year and it's your first Christmas without him too."

Conor takes a sip of his tea and sets it down on the duvet making sure it's pinned between his knee and Ned's, "thanks again for getting me through that. You know better than anyone how complex my feelings for him are. It hit me more than I expected but sometimes I feel like I'm meant to miss him more. Did you pick up the plant for your mum's grave?"

Ned nods. They're going to the cemetery tomorrow before dinner with his mum.

"I didn't mean to bring down the mood, Ned."

"You didn't."

"Well thanks again for looking after me, then and today. You're going to be a great husband."

Ned blushes and Conor remembers the shy smile after Ned had proposed, how much thought Ned had put into asking. They've come such a long way since school. Conor picks up his mug and takes a few gulps of his tea, aware of Ned watching him.

"Back to less serious topics. Do you fancy going for a walk or taking it easy?"

Conor shrugs, "don't mind but it's probably cold out."

"We've had Mindhunter downloaded for months. Want to get festive with some serial killers?"

"Sure. I need a piss but I'll get my laptop on the way back."

Ned sets the tray down by the side of the bed and grabs Conor's wrist as he's walking away. "Bring the Roses too, please."

"You mean you actually left me some chocolate."

"Says you who ate and replaced the tin of biscuits for your mum."

Conor's about to dispute the fact but he did eat most of them. He gives Ned his best innocent smile. "Truce. I'll bring supplies for our duvet day. Maybe when it's dark we can move to the sitting room and put on the tree lights."

"Sounds great."

It's nice having time off and it might not be the most productive use of his time but Christmas is kind of for lazing about and eating too much junk food. A day in bed with Ned with no demands on their time seems pretty perfect to him.


End file.
